Change
by andy29
Summary: Life has changed for Sarah.


Sarah was alone at St. Benedicts. Her friends had either stopped speaking to her, or moved away to asylums.

She layed in bed thinking about the day she was about to have. "Why do I even care? I have no friends." The loud knock on the door indicated it was time to get ready and head out for the bus. Even her parents stopped talking to her, they somehow found out what happened and started to ignore her most of the time. She was alone, Manon was completely absent from her life. She doubted and was an atheist now.

She got up, threw on some clothes and remembered it was going to be a bit chilly, so threw on a jacket and headed out the door for the bus. By the time she got to the bus stop, she happened to look at her watch and the bus had already came. "Thanks dad for waking me up on time." She said to herself, the street completely deserted, not a car in sight. She knew she had to either walk or just not go. Either was fine to her.

She proceeded towards the school, the image of St. Benedicts getting more clear as she got closer, passing different allys and dumpsters. A few homeless people. It was 9:32. School had started almost an hour ago, she would never make it and it was pointless to go at this rate. So she just turned around, and started walking upward back to her house, which should be empty since her parents both leave for work before she goes to school.

"A day of TV for me." She thought, the image of Saved By the Bell re runs playing in her head, as she sat home alone on the couch possibly eating some junk food straight out of the bag. It was about that time she heard a loud CRASH from the allyway she had just passed. She felt hesitant to turn around and see what it was, probably a stray knocked a trash can over. She just ignored her senses and kept walking, the eery feeling of being followed filled her with temptation to just turn around.

But she couldn't. She didn't know what was stopping her, but her stroll turned into a run as she ran fast to the front door of her house. She pulled her house key from her bag and quickly unlocked the door, ran inside and shut it behind her. She was safe now, from whatever it was.

Looking out the window she noticed the sky was dark and cloudy now, it was sunny when she left the house. She dropped her bag on the floor and ran upstairs to her room.

The day seemed to go by fast. She watched TV until her step mom came home, asking why she didn't go to school for the 12th time. She was failing anyway, so it didn't matter. After dinner she went to bed and had scattered dreams of a man in a black coat trying to kill her. It wasn't unusual to her. She's had worse nightmares before.

The next day she got up and this time, made it to the bus. She sat on an empty seat and got out at the school. It was crowded with loud preppy kids talking about parties, and singing pop songs. Everything that WASN'T her. She just walked inside to her first class.

"Hi, Sarah." A soft voice spoke. She turned around and almost screamed to see Bonnie.

"Bonnie. Wow. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in... wow."

"I've been with my mom. She's having heart problems, I don't want to leave her home by herself." She said, starring at different places other than me, it was always awkward talking to her.

"That's not good. Uh, are you still, well?" I tried to say, I didn't want to make it obvious I was talking about witchcraft.

"Yes, and I will forever, Sarah."

They walked together to their first class, which they both had together. Sarah sighed as she entered the crowded room, everyone starring at her as she sat down. Everything went back to normal and everyone ignored her as usual when she sat down. Nothing left to do but procrastinate and day dream, Bonnie all the way across the room, possibly doing the same.

It was when she pulled her binder from her bag, she felt her heart drop to her stomach. It was her. Nancy. Walking through the door, dressed in all black, and the same wicked smile she always sported before. "I thought I took care of her!" She thought, Nancy taking the desk RIGHT beside of

her.

She didn't know what to do. A dark haired girl, who possibly wanted to kill her, sat right beside her as she just starred straight ahead. She tried to ignore her prescence, but it was just too powerful. As the teacher taught about equations, she finally turned to her left. "Hello, Nancy." She said in a whisper.

"Sarah. Don't try to be my friend." Hit Sarah's ears as she starred straight ahead, at the chalk board.

"I'm not trying to be. You sat beside me, Nancy." She didn't want this to turn into some childish argument, so she shut up until the bell rang, ignoring Nancy's threats and promises both.

Sarah went to the bathroom, the late bell had rang while she was there, so she was the only one in the quiet, empty hall leaving the bathroom.

She was jerked and a knife was put to her kneck, thrown against a locker. "I don't need magick to kill you, you know. I can cut your fucking heart out right here and leave it out in the hall, with your pathetic body." The knife dug deep until blood began to surface. She was going to die, and she knew it. The only thing left was to scream. But she couldn't seem to make any noise, any noise at all. She coughed as more blood slid down her throat, onto her white and black uniform. Oh god, she was going to die. She was just standing there, getting cut and didn't even fight. She couldn't. Nancy had full control over her, trying to move she only stood still. As if paralyzed. More and more blood fell to the floor, tears running down her face.

It was all quiet. Everything. The sheer torment of being murdered was so silent and almost serene.

The hallway became black. Her vision darkened as she fell to the floor. "Am I dead?" She thought.


End file.
